


say you'll remember me

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Royalty, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin hates being held down by his title as a prince. Kyungsoo makes that feeling go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say you'll remember me

**Author's Note:**

> modern royalty!au, prince!jongin, bad boy!soo

“You look so handsome, Jongin. Go ask a girl to dance.” His mother’s hand on his arm is gentle, but Jongin is still frowning, poking at the cold food on his plate with his fork. He has no interests in talking to any of the princesses from the neighboring countries, nor does he want to be here at this stupid party to celebrate Princess Seulgi’s coming of age. He already had his party. It meant he was up for marriage as a prince, and it was the last thing he wanted to be a part of. Jongin shouldn’t even matter. He’s the youngest of the family. His oldest sister and her husband will surely rule the kingdom, and the line will never reach him. Why must he get married?

“I don’t want to dance,” Jongin mumbles back, wishing his mother hadn’t forbidden him from using his phone at during party. He wishes he could just ignore everyone and check on his cats in Neko Atsume. “I wanna go back to my room.”

“Jongin,” she chastises with a look, “this is an important party.”

“You know I don’t like women, Mother, so I don’t see why you must insist on me _marrying_ one,” Jongin hisses.

“Oh, quit it with your rebellious claims. It’s just a phase, Jongin. You’ll want to marry a pretty girl someday, and you’ll thank me for it later. Now go dance with Princess Seulgi like I’ve asked you to _or else_ ,” his mother speaks in a stern voice, and Jongin knows he has no choice but to do as she says. With an immense scowl, he stands up from the table and moves towards another table across the room.

His social skills are horrendous, but somehow he manages to convince the princess to dance with him, and soon they are dancing formally to the classical music playing. Jongin hates ballroom dancing, even though he enjoys many forms of dancing. He wanted to become a ballerino, but that dream was shot down at age twelve when his father said it was much too feminine, and his mother said it wasn’t a fitting dream for a prince. His parents make him feel like a prize to be shown off. He can’t make any decisions for himself, and Jongin was built for only compromises between countries. It’s true. He heard his sisters talking about how he was an accident, so now he’s just a showpiece to marry off to a princess from elsewhere and gain alliances.

It sucks that he’s gay, doesn’t it.

“Let’s get married,” Seulgi suddenly murmurs, and Jongin shoots her a surprised glance as his hands tighten around her waist.

“Why the hell would you want that? You’re as gay as I am,” Jongin whispers back with a snort. He’s known Seulgi for a while, as well as her girlfriend, Princess Joohyun. Their relationship is played off as best friends though, lucky for them. Jongin knows of zero princes who are gay like him.

“Exactly,” she rolls her eyes, “that way we don’t have to worry about the other thinking our marriage is real, and we can cheat on each other as much as we want.”

“You’re acting like that’ll be easy. Pass,” Jongin mumbles, hoping the song will be over soon. Seulgi shrugs, and they go back to being silent. Luckily, it’s only a few more torturous moments before the song ends, and Jongin hastily pulls away and bows formally before making a straight shot to the balcony. He needs fresh air.

It’s a cool spring night, and the Kang’s party was held in some fancy hotel in the city. It had a whole red carpet and everything. It makes Jongin feel more like a celebrity than a prince. He wishes he was a celebrity, then he could make some life choices of his own and not feel like a caged bird waiting to be auctioned off.

Fuck it. He’s getting out of here.

Jongin’s snuck out of parties like this before, though not in a while because his parents had their bodyguards keep a close eye on him. But now that they think his rebelliousness has dissipated, Jongin isn’t held on such a tight leash. So he manages to slip past his mother and father and ducks his head when he walks out of the ballroom and into the hall. Jongin slips off his crown and slides it into his suit jacket and beneath his arm, so he doesn’t stick out like a sore thumb.

But it doesn’t work.

One of the bodyguards is exiting the restroom when he walks by. Jongin tries to avoid his eye, but it doesn’t work, and suddenly the guard with the thick accent, Zitao, is trying to urge him back to the party, and that’s when he starts running. Attention is called and then the other three guards are running after him, shouting for their prince to stop.

Jongin is quick on his feet, and he works his way past other people before shoving open the door to the concrete fire escape stairs. Panting for breath, he hurries down the multiple staircase, Zitao’s and the other men’s voices echoing through the space as Jongin manages to beat them to the bottom, opening the door that leads to a side entrance of the hotel. He ends up dropping his crown on the ground in the alley, but he pays it no mind.

Running down the streets of the city, he feels free and a smile worms its way to his cheeks. The people on the streets recognize him, but he’s gone as soon as they can point him out. Jongin laughs and glances behind him to see Zitao gaining on him, Jongin’s abandoned crown in his hand. Fuck, Jongin’s stamina is shit when it comes to running.

Jongin takes a random detour down an alley, and when he turns to look back again, he runs straight into someone in the alley. The prince lets out an _oof_ as both he and the stranger fall to the ground, but Jongin perks up when he hears Zitao’s voice coming closer. He doesn’t even look at the person, ignoring the _what the fuck_ , as he grabs them and shuffles on his knees, dragging them both to hide behind a dumpster.

Jongin shushes them and listens as footsteps draw closer before Zitao is muttering something in his native language, clicking his tongue before the footsteps draw back and out of the alleyway. The prince lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and relaxes. “I’m sorry about that I was just…” His voice trails off when he finally gets a good look at the person he just pushed over.

Leather jacket, kohl-lined eyes, black hair styled up, a cigarette dangling from a mouth set into a deep frown, and yet something's familiar about the man before him. Jongin scrambles back nonetheless, scared that he’s upset some scary guy, and now he’s going to pay.

But slowly a smirk makes its way to the man’s features, and a fair-skinned hand draws the cigarette from his lips. “Prince Jongin, huh,” a deep, soft voice murmurs, and Jongin’s struck with another wave of familiarity.

“Who...are you?” Normally, Jongin wouldn’t care to know, and it wasn’t odd for someone to easily recognize him, but there was something in how the other man said his name and how his black eyes were filled with amusement.

The smile falls from the stranger’s lips, and he snorts a bit bitterly, taking a drag from his cigarette. “Figures that you wouldn’t remember me. Guess things have changed, huh?” When Jongin continues to look at him in confusion, he blows out the smoke in a lazy cloud. “My name’s Kyungsoo.”

 _Kyungsoo_. Of course, Jongin remembers Kyungsoo. He remembers the smaller but older boy that played with him when they were both younger. Kyungsoo was the son of one of the maids that worked at their estate, a kind woman who took care of Jongin from the age of six to thirteen. Kyungsoo was essentially his best friend throughout those years, and Jongin could remember always inviting Kyungsoo to sleep in his bed since he and his mom lived in the estate. He remembers Kyungsoo as the small, chubby-cheeked, shy boy who dreamed of becoming a singer - and yet, the reality eight years later is completely different.

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin whispers in astonishment. “It’s really you?”

The other male nods. “So you do remember,” his smirks turns into something more of a soft smile, reminding Jongin more of the old Kyungsoo. “I would’ve figured you would have forgotten about me after all these years.”

“How could I?” The prince straightens up as if alarmed. “You left so suddenly, and I...I missed you. I wanted to call you or something, but my mother wouldn’t let me. She wouldn’t even tell me why you and your mom left.” Jongin had just woken up one morning without Kyungsoo by his side, and he ran around the estate, searching for him until another maid had broken the news that they were gone. He’d cried so hard that nothing his parents tried soothed him. He had lost his best friend - his only real friend - and that was something that not even a brand new puppy could fix.

“They found out my mom had some disease that I can’t remember. She tried to hide it after she found out, but they eventually discovered it,” Kyungsoo replies bitterly. “Of course, they couldn’t have an ill maid around, even if she wasn’t too bad off yet, so they kicked us out. I couldn’t say goodbye.”

Jongin’s face pales. “Oh...is she…?”

“Yeah, she died a few years ago.” Kyungsoo stands up, flicking his cigarette onto the concrete and stubbing it out with his boot. He smiles down at the prince before reaching down and helping him up from the ground, and Jongin is surprised at how strong his grip is. Kyungsoo’s hands are calloused while Jongin’s are still smooth and thin, never having done any hard work with his hands. It makes him wonder what Kyungsoo does or how his life is now.

The young prince opens his mouth to speak, but the other man beats him to it.

“Well, it was nice seeing you again, Jongin,” Kyungsoo claps him on the shoulder. “Have fun on the other side, okay?”

“Wait,” Jongin catches Kyungsoo’s sleeve before he can move to leave. “I, um, I can’t…” he bites his lips. “Take me with you.” He really doesn’t want to go back to that stupid party or get in trouble with his parents for leaving. He probably wouldn’t even be able to find his way around this city alone.

“Take you with me? Why?” Kyungsoo is frowning now, thick brows drawn into a scowl.

“I don’t want to go home. This is the first time in a while I’ve been able to be free, and I don’t want it to be over yet.”

There’s a twist in Kyungsoo’s plump lips and a flash of pearly whites. “So you want to have fun?”

Something in Jongin tells him that Kyungsoo’s definition of fun is probably a lot different than his own, but he nods anyways. At this point, he’ll take anything over that formal, shitty party.

“Alright then, let’s go, Your Majesty,” the raven-haired man starts to lead him out of the alley. Jongin follows, ducking his head a bit just in case he could be recognized as a prince. He clings to Kyungsoo’s leather jacket as they maneuver around people on the sidewalk.

“Where are we going?” Jongin asks once they’ve been walking for a good minute or so.

“For a ride,” Kyungsoo answers, rounding a block where some cars are parked parallel to the sidewalk. Jongin’s mind is only left wondering what that means for a second or two before they come to a stop next to a parked shiny black motorcycle. Kyungsoo pulls keys from his pocket. Oh.

Jongin glances from the motorcycle to Kyungsoo and then back and forth. He should’ve known.

The other man picks up the black helmet lying on a back compartment and hands it to Jongin before opening the seat, revealing a second silver helmet hiding beneath. He tucks that beneath his arm before straddling the machine. Kyungsoo finally catches his stare as he’s kicking up the kickstand and snickers. “Surprised?”

“It’s just...you’ve changed so much,” Jongin mumbles as he steps up and off the curb, holding the helmet nervously in his hands. “I still remember you being a bookworm and being so shy and...small.” He blushes a bit at the last comment. Maybe it was better if he didn’t mention the small factor. He remembers Kyungsoo getting annoyed when Jongin would mock his height.

Kyungsoo shrugs, sticking the key into the motorcycle, turning it and revving the engine. “I don’t think I’ve changed much, but life changes you whether you want it or not. But I’m not dangerous, and I’m not taking you to a fight club or something, if that’s what you’re thinking,” he snorts. “I just picked up some bad habits in how I look and act is all.”

“Where do you work then?” Jongin asks curiously as he moves to sit behind Kyungsoo on the motorcycle.

“Grocery store,” Kyungsoo answers with a grin. “I’m still in school right now, and I live on campus. And I still like reading, by the way. Enough talking though, put your helmet on and hang onto me.” He turns back around, sliding his own helmet on, and Jongin follows his example, squeaking when the bike suddenly lurches forward. He’s quick to slide his arms around Kyungsoo’s torso and hug him tight, and he thinks he hears Kyungsoo laugh, his chest vibrating beneath Jongin’s hands as he pulls the bike out of the parking space and into the road.

And then they’re flying.

Kyungsoo doesn’t hold back on the speed, swerving in between the lanes and cars around them, which makes Jongin scared that they’ll run into someone. For a while, he closes his eyes until he gets used to the wind whipping his clothes and the speed, and when Jongin finally opens his eyes, he’s greeted by the city lights streaming by. He parts his lips in awe as Kyungsoo turns off onto a freeway entrance, dangerously weaving back and forth through the lanes to pass by cars and trucks. Jongin finds himself smiling and grinning. He stops wondering where they’re going, clearly leaving the city, and instead focuses on how free he feels in this moment.

It’s reminiscent of his childhood, when he would run around on the grounds of the estate with Kyungsoo, exploring like the two young boys they were. He’d forgotten how being with Kyungsoo felt. His best friend had always been someone who Jongin could vent to about the frustrations of being a young prince who couldn’t make a single decision by himself. Kyungsoo had also been the one to listen and hug him close when Jongin spilled that he likes boys one day when they were thirteen. With that in mind, Jongin tightens his arms around Kyungsoo. He really had missed him.

He can’t see it, but Kyungsoo is smiling too.

Eventually, Kyungsoo pulls off of the interstate and onto an exit ramp. Jongin has no idea where they are, but it looks like another side of the city, though not as busy. But soon Kyungsoo turns down one street, and Jongin’s eyes widen as he realizes that they’re at the beach. Just to his right is the boardwalk, and just beyond that and over the grassy dunes, he can see the sea, illuminated by the glow of the moon. There aren’t many people because it’s late and also in the middle of spring.

Jongin can’t take his eyes off of it, and the boardwalk goes on forever. Suddenly, he notices Kyungsoo slowing down before the motorcycle turns into a parking space. Why he chose this particular place instead of the hundreds they just passed, Jongin has no idea. Once he shuts the bike off, Jongin stands up and gets off, pulling the helmet off of his head and patting down his hair. Kyungsoo kicks out the kickstand as he gets up before taking off his helmet too, saying nothing as he opens the back compartment and this time takes out a backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. He shuts the compartment and sets the two helmets on top of the bike.

“Why are we here?” Jongin finally asks once Kyungsoo turns to him.

He grins as if he was expecting that question to come. “You wanted to have fun, and what’s more fun than having the beach to ourselves?” Kyungsoo states simply, beginning to walk towards the steps leading onto the sandy beach. Jongin follows with a confused expression, not really understanding how a beach in the late spring can be fun. It’s warm out, but that doesn’t mean the water is too warm.

They shuck off their shoes and socks when they reach the sand, Kyungsoo holding his boots and Jongin with his expensive dress shoes. Treading across the beach, the prince looks left and right and really sees no one. He can see the appeal in just him, Kyungsoo, and the vast ocean in the night.

Kyungsoo stops about halfway between the dunes and the waves lapping at the shore, and he slides the backpack off his shoulder, setting it in the sand and dropping his boots beside him. Unzipping the bag, he produces a rolled up cyan-colored blanket, obviously a bit old judging by its tattered edges. He stands up and spreads it out, the ocean breeze assisting him when he flaps it in the air before lowering it down onto the sand. It’s big enough for both of them to lie on comfortably, and Jongin wonders if he just carries around blankets for the hell of it.

“Were you planning on coming here already?” he guesses.

Kyungsoo nods, sitting down on the blanket and patting the spot beside him, waiting until Jongin sits down to talk to him. “I come here a lot when I’m having trouble composing. It helps clear my mind,” he admits, stretching out his feet beyond the blanket to dig his toes in the sand.

“Composing?” Jongin turns his head to look at him.

“I’m a music major, of course. I couldn’t give up my dream of singing, though I don’t think I want to become a performer or anything. I just want to stay in the background - just write songs and produce,” Kyungsoo keeps his eyes on the ocean as he speaks. “I managed to get a scholarship, a full ride, to the university here, and I can’t ruin it. Once Mom died, I was put in my grandmother’s care, but she didn’t have much money, so it was either this or nothing. The motorcycle was a gift from her,” Kyungsoo snorts. “She saved up everything she had to get me it, and then told me to get my ass out of her house and down to the university in the Southern country.”

Jongin smiles. He’s glad Kyungsoo gets to do what he’s always wanted, especially since he lost his mother so terribly, and it’s obvious that he’s probably had to fight hard for what he’s earned over the past several years. “She sounds great,” he comments.

“She is,” Kyungsoo agrees. “I barely knew her before Mom lost her job, but Grandma acted like she’d always known me.”

“I’m glad you’re not really some gangster then,” Jongin chuckles, watching Kyungsoo roll his eyes at that remark. “I wish I could go to university, but my only purpose is to marry a princess to draw another country in. After that...I guess all I’m good for is to just stand and look pretty for the rest of my life.” Jongin draws out a heavy sigh, gaze falling on the nearly full moon hanging in the sky.

“Is that why you ran away tonight?” Kyungsoo asks softly.

“Yeah,” Jongin smiles a bit, “I was at a princess’s coming of age party. My parents wanted me there, so I could assert my marriageability. But it was suffocating, so I took out the tracking device from my phone without them knowing and ran off. I doubt they’ll look too hard for me anyways. I’m not that important, and I always come back.”

The other man doesn’t say anything for a moment, and instead he reaches for the book bag, unzipping it once more and this time retrieving two cans of beer, offering one to Jongin with a grin. “I brought these just for me, but you look like you need one more than me.”

Jongin takes one can hesitantly. “Um...I’ve never…”

Kyungsoo cracks his open, eyeing Jongin in surprise. “You’ve never drank alcohol?”

The prince shakes his head, a bit embarrassed. He’s twenty-one and never had a sip of alcohol. His mother forbid him from even touching a glass of champagne, saying it built bad character and other kingdoms would want a prince who is pure. Holding the beer can, he’s a little apprehensive.

“Well,” Kyungsoo smirks, reaching back into his bag and this time bringing out the remaining four cans of the six pack he’d brought along. “I guess we’ll need the rest of these if it’s your first time.”

 

Jongin is only one and a half cans in, and he feels quite buzzed, warm and relaxed, lounging across the blanket as Kyungsoo tells him a story from his chorus class in high school. The older male has drank two cans, but he only looks half as affected as Jongin is.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo suddenly says, interrupting his own story as he looks at the ocean, “let’s go swimming.”

“Swimming?” Jongin glances down at himself. “I don’t...I’m wearing clothes,” he states stupidly.

Kyungsoo laughs, getting to his feet, albeit with a bit of a stumble on the sand. “Just take ‘em off. You’re wearing underwear, right?” he says as he strips off his leather jacket before lifting up his black t-shirt. Jongin shamelessly watches, enraptured by the way the muscles in Kyungsoo’s back move and eyeing the dimples in his lower back. It’s only when Kyungsoo turns to look at him while he unbuckles his belt does Jongin finally look away.

“It’s gonna be cold though,” he mumbles but tugs off his bowtie anyways, unbuttoning his suit jacket and his dress shirt. Once he’s shirtless and standing up, Jongin gets self-conscious and pauses with his hands on his pants.

Suddenly, he’s tugged forward by the belt loops, a nearly naked Kyungsoo unbuttoning his pants for him and roughly tugging them down. “Such a slowpoke,” he grins crookedly, and Jongin resists the urge to cover his crotch area when he kicks off his pants, feeling bare in just his gray boxers.

Kyungsoo drags Jongin forward by his wrist, the two of them stumbling across the sand. Jongin tenses up when his toes touch the wet sand by the shore, and he shrieks when the water laps at their feet. “Kyungsoo, it’s cold!” he whines, protesting a bit when the other man just laughs and leads him into the water.

“You’ll get used to it. You’re not a weenie prince, are you?” Kyungsoo challenges, glancing back at him with a mischievous grin.

Jongin pouts but treads ahead, squeaking when the waves splash water onto his torso. His nipples perk up from the cold, but eventually he gets used to it when they get past the crashing waves and are able to just float in waist-deep water. Kyungsoo dunks his head beneath the water, flattening his hairstyle and sending his slick bangs into his eyes that he quickly pushes back with a shiver.

“Ah, it’s cold!” Kyungsoo exclaims with a grin, fixing his hair, and Jongin tries not to stare too pointedly at Kyungsoo’s biceps or his chest. He’s glad his lower half is hidden beneath the water.

“Here,” Kyungsoo splashes salty water at Jongin, who yelps. “You do it.”

“No! I don’t wanna get my hair wet,” Jongin complains, backing away when Kyungsoo swims forward with a threatening grin. He tries his best to look worried when Kyungsoo comes close with his arms outstretched, but Jongin bursts into a smile. “Don’t you dare…!”

He yells as Kyungsoo grabs him by the shoulders, and Jongin tries to escape, but the other boy is stronger and manages to shove him down into the water. He plugs his nose just as Kyungsoo pushes him down, and it’s cold as hell, but Jongin surfaces with a laugh and a grin, wiping his face with one hand and clinging to Kyungsoo’s bicep with the other.

“You ok?” Kyungsoo asks, reaching up to smooth some of Jongin’s bangs from his face without thinking. The young prince’s eyes widen from the tender touch, and his cheeks grow warm. His eyes dart down to the water, noting the small space between them.

Jongin doesn’t answer and instead inches closer. “Soo, do you remember that night when...when we wanted to go out to see the fireflies in the garden in the summer? We sat under that big tree, and I told you that I had never kissed anyone.”

Kyungsoo’s breath hitches at that statement and the use of his old nickname coined by Jongin himself. He recalls that night very well. It was their last summer together, and he remembers his younger self being lost in the prince at age thirteen - his first crush. And when your crush asks you to be their first kiss, you don’t refuse. And young Kyungsoo had kissed Jongin tenderly and as innocently as thirteen year olds do.

“Kiss me again, Soo.”

The younger man is looking up at him with tender brown eyes, shining in the moonlight, and Kyungsoo has no hesitation in reaching up to caress Jongin’s neck, eyes fluttering shut as he connects their lips with no regret. His heart palpitates in his chest as he realizes Jongin’s lips are just as soft and untouched as they were all those years ago, and he feels Jongin tighten his grip on his arm.

It’s just a peck, but when Kyungsoo pulls away, the other man chases his lips and kisses him again, and Kyungsoo remembers why he was never able to resist the prince before. Shyly, Jongin starts to move his lips uncertainly, whimpering when Kyungsoo leads, using his hand to tilt Jongin’s jaw for a better angle as he sucks and kisses the prince’s pretty lips.  It’s so cute how inexperienced Jongin obviously is, and Kyungsoo enjoys the groan he receives when he uses his tongue to part Jongin’s lips, feeling the other tremble and throw his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, pressing his body against him.

Kyungsoo’s free hand moves to Jongin’s lower back to steady him, fingers touching the hem of his wet boxers. The air turns so much hotter when their tongues meet, and he can feel Jongin growing harder against him, hips brushing against his own when they start craving friction.

The prince pulls away reluctantly, panting for breath. He presses his forehead against Kyungsoo’s, their breath mixing. He opens his eyes to see Kyungsoo gazing at him, and Jongin only has one word to utter.

“More.”

 

The water from Jongin’s skin bleeds into the blanket when he lies down, Kyungsoo hovering over him with hands glossing over his body as he kisses him again. Jongin parts his legs to make room for the other man in-between, toes digging into the fabric of the blanket as the wet skin of their chests meet. Goosebumps form on his skin from the air, but Kyungsoo is so warm, and Jongin clings, nails digging into Kyungsoo’s shoulder blades when the prince feels kisses being peppered along the column of his neck.

It’s overwhelming, the sensation of another body so intimately close with his own, and Jongin wants it so badly. The hands tracing his stomach and the lips pressing kisses to his jaw - he wants all of it. Jongin’s never been touched by another this way, but he wants his first time to be with Kyungsoo, always Kyungsoo.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo pulls away from his neck with a husky voice. “You really want this? It’s your first time, right?”

The prince nods confidently, a hand sliding from Kyungsoo’s back to cup his cheek, thumb rubbing at the smeared makeup around Kyungsoo’s eyes, ruined from the water. “I want it to be with you. No one else.” He didn’t want his virginity to be wasted on some princess he ends up marrying inevitably. Even though it’s fleeting, he wants Kyungsoo.

An unreadable emotion flashes in Kyungsoo’s eyes, and he smiles, pressing a chaste kiss to Jongin’s lips. “I don’t think I ever stopped pining for you after I left,” he whispers, placing a hand on Jongin’s hip. “I’ll be gentle, okay?”

“Okay,” Jongin returns his smile, eyes fluttering closed when Kyungsoo kisses him again, this time deeply.

Their hips finally meet, and Jongin feels that Kyungsoo is just as affected as he is, clothed cocks brushing when Kyungsoo rotates his hips slightly. Jongin’s stomach flutters at the feeling, and his legs encircle Kyungsoo’s waist to bring him closer. But the wet underwear is uncomfortable, and their lips part when Kyungsoo sits back, glancing up at the prince to make sure it’s ok as he starts to drag down Jongin’s soaked boxers. His erection lies against his stomach, precum dotting the reddened tip, and when Jongin lifts his legs so Kyungsoo can pull his underwear all the way off, Kyungsoo pins his knees to his chest, dropping the wet boxers on the blanket next to them.

Jongin feels incredibly bare like this, especially with Kyungsoo pointedly staring at his cock, but his grip on the back of his knees nearly slips when Kyungsoo scoots back and bends down to mouth at the head of his swollen dick, licking off the bead of precum that was threatening to drip onto his chest. The young prince can’t withhold his moans when Kyungsoo goes all the way down on him, swallowing his average-sized erection with ease. His arms hurt from the strain, and he lets go of his legs but keeps them spread with his hips raised off the ground.

Someone could see them if they bothered to walk this far down the beach, but Jongin doesn’t find himself caring. All he can focus on is the pressure building in his lower stomach and the slick sounds from Kyungsoo’s mouth as he bobs his head up and down. Jongin isn’t experienced with anything other than his own hand, so he’s soon shuddering and releasing into Kyungsoo’s mouth with a cry, hand delving into the other man’s wet hair.

“I-I’m sorry, Soo,” he bashfully apologizes when Kyungsoo lifts his head, cum dribbling down his chin when he swallows with a grimace.

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo smiles reassuringly as he sits up and starts to take off his underwear. It’s actually cute how Jongin had already orgasmed so quickly - and even cuter when the prince leans up on his elbows to peek at Kyungsoo in full nudity. He looks painfully hard, and Jongin nearly drools when Kyungsoo gives himself a few strokes.

“Like what you see?”

Jongin blushes at the smirk thrown his way, and he falls back to lie on the pillows. “No,” he lies.

Kyungsoo just laughs and leans over to grab a condom and the bottle of lube from his bag. He was always prepared for everything, though he wasn’t expecting to fuck his old best friend and crush tonight on the beach. He sure isn’t complaining though.

Jongin’s face twists when Kyungsoo presses a lubed finger into him. It doesn’t hurt, but it feels weird, and he tries to relax, spreading his legs and breathing evenly. He whimpers when Kyungsoo starts to stretch him, but the other man starts to suck marks into his thighs and licks and sucks at his balls. Soon his dick is hard and straining for release once more, and that’s when Kyungsoo pulls his three fingers out.

“Ready? Are you sure you want this?” he asks one last time as he rolls the condom on and slicks himself with the lubrication.

“Please,” Jongin murmurs, relaxing when Kyungsoo holds his hip with one hand, using the other to line himself up, starting to push in, his eyes on Jongin’s to gauge his reaction. The last thing he was to do is hurt the prince.

The younger sucks in a breath when Kyungsoo finally breaches and slides in. A choked cry spills from his lips, the pressure painful, but he hugs Kyungsoo’s shoulders, shaking his head when the man asks if he wants to stop. It hurts, but Jongin knows it will go away, and Kyungsoo waits once he’s all the way in, kissing Jongin’s temple tenderly.

“Y-You can move,” he mumbles after a minute or two passes with just the two of them kissing.

Kyungsoo presses his hands onto the blanket on either side of Jongin’s torso as he pulls out and grins at Jongin’s little gasp. He thrusts back in gently, watching as Jongin whimpers and digs his fingers into the blanket. The pace is soft and gentle for a bit, and Jongin pants out, pretty swollen lips parted and his head turned to the side, his damp brown hair splayed out. It’s such an arousing sight that Kyungsoo can’t help quicken the pace, angling his hips.

“O-Oh, _Soo_ ,” the tanned prince’s back arches off of the covered ground when his nerves light up. Kyungsoo knows he’s hit that sensitive spot and moves faster in response, soon eliciting full-blown cries and moans from Jongin’s lips.

 _He’s_ the one taking Prince Jongin’s virginity. _He’s_ the one Jongin wants, and _he’s_ the one Jongin trusted to take him away for a night.

Kyungsoo draws him in for a messy kiss that Jongin barely responds to, too occupied with the other sensations wracking his body. And he isn’t surprised when Jongin’s hips jerk, and Kyungsoo feels him cumming between them and onto both of their stomachs, not being able to last long. He bites at the younger’s lips when he clenches down, causing Kyungsoo to groan and release inside the condom shortly after him.

They catch their breath, and Kyungsoo lazily pulls out and tugs off the condom, tying and throwing it into the ocean and hoping it doesn’t wash up on the shore or something. Luckily enough, he brought a second blanket, smaller, but enough to cover them when Kyungsoo lies down and pulls Jongin close to him.

“I don’t wanna go home,” Jongin mumbles, curling up against the other man’s chest and staring out at the ocean tiredly.

“It won’t be the last time you see me,” Kyungsoo soothes, combing a hand through Jongin’s tangled hair. “I won’t let you go now,” he teases, sliding the hand down Jongin’s back.

The prince quirks a smile, but his mind is still in doubt. Kyungsoo lives here, in the Kang’s country, and Jongin lives far in his own territory. The chance of them being able to meet is slim. Even if Kyungsoo makes the travel, his mother wouldn’t let Jongin’s associate with him, especially given his appearance. And once he’s forced into marriage inevitably, Jongin becomes a slave to his own title and wife.

“Can you just take me back to the hotel in the morning? My parents won’t try to find me until then anyways,” he says, closing his eyes.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo smiles at him.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks...for taking me here and,” Jongin tucks in his chin to hide his face shyly, “and for everything else…”

“Mhm,” the older man sounds tired, and Jongin looks up to see that his eyes are closed. He looks super tired with his makeup smeared, and Jongin knows he is. It’s probably nearing the early morning, and Kyungsoo had been entertaining him for the night. The young prince had forgotten how selfless his best friend could really be, always giving up something when they were younger to please Jongin, especially around the time when they were thirteen - and now that Jongin knows Kyungsoo’s seen him for more than a friend, everything makes sense.

Jongin wishes he could give up all he had for Kyungsoo. Maybe if he had guts, he would ask to run away with him, but Jongin knows he could never do that, not even in his wildest dreams. It’s terrible, and it sucks that he can’t properly reciprocate the feelings that have resurfaced.

He ends up not sleeping, just dazedly watching the waves kissing the shore. An hour or so passes, and Jongin glances up to see Kyungsoo soundly asleep, lips parted as he breathes and chest rising and falling slowly beneath the prince’s touch. Raising a hand, he reaches up to trace Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, face somber.

Retreating, he sits up and gingerly maneuvers himself out from Kyungsoo’s arm without waking him. Jongin tries not look back at him as he finds his clothes in the dark and slides them back on, neglecting his wet underwear lying in the sand. Jongin allows himself once last glance at Kyungsoo’s sleeping form, knowing he’ll miss it and never be able to see it again.

And then he turns, walking across the beach and towards the steps leading back to the boardwalk. Jongin slides his shoes on, eyes glassy and stinging when he pulls out his phone after. There are hundreds of notifications of course, from calls and texts from his bodyguards and parents. With reluctance, he forces himself to tap Zitao’s name and holds the phone to his ear.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” Jongin’s voice is throaty as he muffles his tears. “Come pick me up, okay? I’m by the beach at the boardwalk - yeah, there. Thanks.” He hangs up and feels terrible as he glances at Kyungsoo motorcycle a few meters away.

Walking over, he remembers the pad of paper he saw in the storage compartment and gets it out, finding a pen as well. Ripping off a page, Jongin scribbles a note down quickly, folding it and tucking it into the visor of one of the helmets.

_Remember me, but don’t come looking for me, okay? - Jongin_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated :-)


End file.
